Ojos color sol
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: No te doblegas a una persona que te lo impone, incluso si tu vida depende de ello. No te rompes por los revez que el destino y los dioses te imponen. Siempre verás el mañana de esa manera, y que mejor manera que encontrarlos primeramente los ojos de ella. ONE-SHOT.


**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo el planteo de una historia elaborada por los intrincados recovecos que mi cabeza tiene...y un poco de música siempre ayuda._**

 ** _Bien, sin querer demorarlos más, les presente mi One-shot, disfrútenlo._**

* * *

Las pisadas rápidas y explosivas que generaban el dúo de caballos podía escucharse romper las paz de los camino de tierra y piedra. El color beige de sus pelajes en conjunto de sus crines oscuras marcaban una leve diferencia en el paisaje cambiante, que iba desde bosques frondosos a gigantescas dunas de arena. Los rayos de sol atacaban con la tremenda fuerza de una lanza arrojada desde el cielo, creando un ambiente asfixiante para el trío de personas que viajaban a toda prisa hasta Dorne. La muchacha que viajaba sola guiaba el camino, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para comprobar que sus acompañantes continúen despiertos y siguiéndola. Incluso ella misma tenía que esforzarse para mantenerse despabilada, todo lo que le había pasado fue muy rápido e impactante desde que había abordado su nao antes de que Euron Greyjoy les atacase con la rabia furiosa de una tormenta. De allí en adelante solo podía recordar fragmentos de lo sucedido, desde el rapto y abuso que sufrió junto a su madre a manos de los piratas sedientos de sangre, a la caminata por todo Desembarco del Ray donde las insultaron y agredieron mientras tenían cadenas en sus cuellos y eran guiadas como perros, hasta su encarcelamiento en las Células Negras donde la Reina Loca la envenenó para posteriormente ser salvada por un preso que le dio una piedra extraña la cual le hizo vomitar.

En el otro equino iba una pareja en silencio, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, tanto de reconocimiento a venganza. La cercanía que compartían en la travesía les parecía insignificante, pues solo la mantenían porque eran los únicos que peor estado tenían y podían entender el dolor que compartían. Ella de vez en cuando enviaba miradas receptivas a sus orbes esmeraldas, tratando de dilucidar detenidamente lo que vio hacer para poder escapar, Se sentía agradecida por como resultaron las cosas al final, pues solo les deparaba una muerte segura, y es por eso mismo que acepto llevar con ellas al extraño que manipulaba fuerzas desconocidas para una Westerosi como lo era ella. Él sujetaba férreamente su cintura para no perder el equilibrio, sintiendo cómo cada hueso de su cuerpo crujía con la brusquedad de los galopes, haciendo que su vista empezase a desvanecerse del cansancio, solo para regresar en sí cuando una mano apretaba su brazo. Aún daba gracias al hecho de haberse despertado en el momento justo para evitar una tragedia, utilizando su reserva de magia que logró recargar tras inducirse en un coma durante varios años estando encadenado a una pared.

* * *

Jardines colgaban de las casas y arcos, decorando majestuosamente la ciudad amarillenta con construcciones de baldosas coloridas y fuentes repletas de agua cristalina con flores flotando en su superficie, Tyene y Ellaria desmontaron velozmente cuando fueron recibidas por los guardias lanceros de Dorne en conjunto del resto de las Serpientes de Arena. Dejando sólo sobre el caballo al mago con pelo azabache totalmente desconcertado y desorientado debido a la fatiga, el hambre y la insolación. Lo que atrajo la atención de todos cuando su cuerpo se ladeó hacia la izquierda y empezó a caer al suelo ya inconsciente, solo para ser atrapado por los brazos de Ellaria Sand, quien esperaba caer al piso debido al peso, algo que nunca ocurrió cuando se dio cuenta cuan liviano era, como si fuese puro hueso su cuerpo.

Estaba sucio y demasiado demacrado, con la piel rozando sus huesos del rostro, simulando una expresión esquelética tras ver sus mejillas hundidas y haciendo sobresalir sus pómulos altos, revelando unos profundos rasgos aristocráticos. Ellaria se quitó la tela amarillenta translúcida que tenía sobre sus hombros y la depositó en el suelo para luego poner al convaleciente sobre ella.

-Madre! Qué fue lo que les pasó? Recibimos informes de Lady Targaryen diciendo que fueron atacados por la flota de los Greyjoy! – Obara, produciendo una agradable sombra con su enorme cuerpo, preguntó.

-Hija…los Lannister nos tenían dentro de las Células Negras. La Reina Loca utilizó el mismo método que empleamos a Myrcella Baratheon en Tyene, pero gracias a él pudimos salir- cansada respondió la mujer adulta, señalando momentáneamente al tercer acompañante de viaje.

-Él? Pero si parece un esqueleto que apenas si respira. Estoy segura que si lo rozo con el mástil de una lanza lo puedo mandar al descanso eterno…- Nymeria comentó, agachándose al lado del cuerpo dormido para picotear su cara, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por parte de Tyene.

-Acaso nuestro padre no te enseño a no subestimar a la gente?! Este hombre no solo me salvó de morir envenenada, sino que dañó severamente las edificaciones de Desembarco del Rey con tal de crear una vía de escape- contó la joven de cabellera clara que la diferenciaba de sus demás hermanas.

-Lo veo imposible a lo que dices , hermanita. Todas vimos como cayó del caballo, algo que ni siquiera Elia haría- Obara replicó nuevamente.

-Deberías confiar en las palabras de tu hermana, hija mía. Este hombre, en su estado, logró liberarnos de una muerte segura, No utilizó fuerza física, sino algo más poderoso, él es como los hombres de labios púrpuras que residen en Essos- Ellaria contestó, ordenando tácitamente a los guardias para cargar al hombre que cabalgó a su lado.

* * *

Harry despertó de su letargo oyendo un rítmico tarareo infantil en conjunto con un siseo. Cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo que cerrarlos inmediatamente ya que unos furiosos rayos lumínicos lo enceguecieron, haciendo que gima lastimeramente, sintiendo como si su garganta estuviese compuesta de arena. Seguidamente sintió un peso hundiéndose a su lado, como si estuviese rebotando mientras el siseo maldecía sobre niñas hiperactivas y serpientes no aptas para estas torturas.

-§ Podrías dejar tus quejas por un momento? Me está dando una migraña fenomenal…§- siseó el hombre mientras trataba de lidiar con el dolor de su cuerpo, la ceguera parcial y la niña que por algún motivo estaba a su lado.

-§ Eres un parlante?! Han sido siglos desde que hubo un parlante aquí! El último fue Symeon Ojos de Estrella! Mi señor, podría decirle a la niña que deje de saltar por favor? Siento que voy a cambiar de piel antes de lo esperado §- la serpiente dijo, revelándose por su capucha como una cobra que sufría en las pequeñas manos humanas.

El mago abrió completamente los ojos para ver en donde estaba, encontrando un majestuoso techo hecho de cristales multicolores posicionados de tal manera que formaba un sol. Apreció la decoración colorida, emanando una paz que intentaba ahogarlo con el calor del ambiente, con telas transparentes que variaban en las gamas del naranja sostenidas en los pilares hechos de baldosas amarillentas. Su cuerpo se sentía dolorido a pesar de hallarse sobre un suave colchón recubierto de sábanas sedosas que desprendían una fragancia todo lo contrario a ser empalagosa.

Cuando volteó su cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía el bullicio, se enfrentó a un par de orbes áureas vibrantes, como el sol, y llenos de picardía, con una mata de pelo oscuro que se ensortijaba hasta sus hombros cuya piel tostada le rememoraba a su antigua compañera de Quidditch, Katie Bell.

-Wow! Tienes los ojos muy verdes! Madre tenía razón! Es cierto que la salvaste junto a Tyene de la Reina Loca? Es cierto que eres cómo los hombres de labios púrpuras? Puedes mostrarme algún truco? – emocionada comenzó a lanzar pregunta tras pregunta, lo que le sacó una sonrisa nostálgica al hombre, ya que inmediatamente se le vino a la mente el rostro de su mejor amiga.

Con sumo cuidado, se sentó mientras sentía deslizar las telas finas sobre sus adoloridos músculos. Su visión se posó en una jarra de agua que había a menos de un metro de distancia, la cual le fue alcanzada en una copa por la niña que se dio cuenta de su sed. La bebió lenta pero ansiosamente, gozando placenteramente del fresco líquido revitalizante, quitándole la aspereza de su garganta. Agradeció por su ayuda a la pequeña poniendo su mano izquierda en su cabeza para posteriormente despeinarla y sacándole en el proceso un puchero. Tácitamente ubicó la misma mano con la palma al cielo delante de sus puñitos que mantenía a la cobra, quien al ver la extremidad, rastreó hasta ella para terminar envolviéndose alrededor de su muñeca.

-A las serpientes les desagrada la idea de ser sacudidas, pequeña. La pobre sentía que iba a cambiar de piel en cualquier momento. Por cierto, dijiste tu madre? Ella se encuentra bien? Recuerdo que eran dos, pero la otra iba en un caballo sola. Con respecto a eso de labios púrpura no tengo ni idea de qué hablas, pero sí, puedo mostrarte un truco- Harry respondió pacientemente, tomando la copa vacía y haciendo aparecer la varita de sauco de la nada transformó el recipiente de metal en un diminuto erizo ,cuyas púas no dañaban, entregándoselo a la jovencita.

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no reírse por la cara de asombro que contrajo su compañía, algo completamente distinto a los últimos rostros que recordaba cuando apareció en esta realidad completamente herido para ser metido en una celda, con intenciones de ser torturado de no hacer sido porque pudo erigir salas de compulsión a su alrededor que duraron años hasta hace unas horas atrás. Finalmente soltó una risita cuando vio a la pequeña tocar el estómago del animalejo y ver como se hacía una pelota para cubrirse.

-Madre! Hermanas! Ha despertado! Miren lo que hizo! Rápido, vengan! – exclamó la niña de ojos amarillos, utilizando todo el aire de sus pulmones y aturdiendo en el proceso al mago, quien sintió una punzada profunda a su migraña.

Varias mujeres ingresaron a la habitación siguiendo los sonoros llamados, portando sus armas en caso de tener que enfrentar a la posible amenaza que podría resultar ser el sujeto desconocido para ellas. Pero en su lugar hallaron a una risueña jovencita que corría de un lado al otro con una pelota en su manos mientras que el hombre estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Realizando un intento para pararse y caminar.

-Me alegro de ver que están a salvo…Soy Harry Potter, un gusto- se presentó el ojiverde, enfocando su visión principalmente en el dúo de mujeres que conoció.

-Tus acciones han cambiado el curso de algo que podría haber sido una desgracia, te estamos agradecidas, en cuanto a nuestros nombres, soy Ellaria Sand y ellas son mis hijas Obara, Tyene, Nymeria y Elia- la dirigente de Dorne dijo, inclinándose levemente para luego señalar a sus descendientes una por una.

-Oye! Mi madre y hermana dicen que eres un hombre mágico, es cierto? Y qué rayos has hecho son Elia para que esté así? – Nymeria, siendo la bocazas de siempre, cuestionó imperativamente.

-Tu familia tiene razón, soy un mago. Y con…Elia…bueno, creo que está un poco emocionada tras mostrarle un truco como ella me pidió, respondió, realizando un esfuerzo para levantarse, trastabillando en el proceso y ser sostenido por Obara, a quien le musitó un "gracias" por la ayuda.

-Pero no veo que hayas destruido algo como lo hiciste en Desembarco del Rey…acaso tus poderes no son solo para crear caos? – Ellaria, abriendo sus ojos dorados, preguntó curiosa.

-Por qué no le muestras a tu madre en lo que convertí el caso, Elia? Y para responder a tu duda, mi magia es dependiente de mi intención, es muy versátil según mis necesidades- contestó Harry, viendo como la pequeña corría al grupo de mujeres adultas y les mostraba el erizo que se encogía cada vez que presionaban su estómago, sorprendiéndolas al ver cuán vivo estaba.

El mago miraba, mientras era sostenido por la alta morena, como estaban estupefactas con el animalito, les dejó por un instante con el espectáculo para tratar de enderezarse por cuenta propia y recuperar fuerzas, teniendo como objetivo llegar hasta una mesa aledaña con un tazón repleto de frutas, solo para caer de rodillas cuando estaba a punto de tocar el mueble, atrayendo la atención de la mujeres nuevamente.

-Mierda! Es como volver a aprender a caminar! Y lo peor de todo es que me muero de hambre! – se quejó Harry, siendo alzado por Tyene y Nymeria.

-Pero entonces, cómo fuiste capaz de correr con nosotras para escapar? – Tyene cuestionó, acomodando al hombre en una silla ostentosa.

-Adrenalina. Eso combinado con mi oportunidad de poder ser libre, de vaya uno a saber cuántos años, pudieron más que mi discapacidad temporal. Les preguntaría que año es, pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea en que fecha fui encerrado para luego dormirme- habló él, recibiendo asentimientos de las dos hijas mayores, comprendiendo la sensación mientras que ojidorada mayor frunció el ceño por sus palabras.

-Insinúas que desconoces incluso en qué años estamos? – dudosa preguntó Ellaria.

-Exacto. Verán…cómo decir esto…no soy de aquí…no de esta realidad al menos- rascándose la nuca y viendo distraídamente a la niña jugando, les dijo.

-Explícate! – la viuda ordenó, dirigiendo su mano al puñal en su cintura al igual que sus hijas, creyendo que el hombre estaba loco.

-Geez…verán, vengo de un lugar llamado Inglaterra, que se halla en un continente nombrado Europa. Allí existe unos grupos dispersos de magos que tratan de convivir con la gente normal a pesar de sus costumbres. Incluso la época en la que habitaba era distinta a esta, para decirlo sencillamente, para mí ustedes viven más de mil años atrás a lo que acostumbraba, un claro ejemplo sería el ejército que masacré para huir estaban usando armas rudimentarias mientras que en mi época tienen instrumentos que disparan cien veces más rápido que un arquero y son cien veces más mortíferos. Y eso que solo estoy explicando algo fácil, ya que de dónde venía, las guerras podían solucionarse directamente con un pequeño objeto arrojado a distancia que crea…como detallarlo…una hoguera de proporciones épicas en la forma de un hongo que consume toda una ciudad como el lugar donde estábamos presos en cuestión de segundos, eliminando todo rastro de vida para los próximos cincuenta años- tomándose su tiempo les dijo, transfigurando un almohadón en versiones de juguetes de dichas armas para demostrarles.

-Sigues sin decir cómo terminaste aquí- Nymeria replicó duramente, viendo discretamente la ubicación de su hermana menos en caso de tener que protegerla.

-A eso iba, niña. Bien. Como saben, soy un mago. Durante mi periodo allí, había un sujeto completamente desquiciado que quería conquistar todo el país tratando de eliminar a todos aquellos que él consideraba sangre sucia, mestizos o traidores a la pureza. Es decir, magos de primera generación, los nacidos de un mago y alguien sin magia, y aquellos que siendo de familias antiguas comprendieron la necesidad de mezclar su sangre para no caer en los defectos que la endogamia traía. Yo soy un mestizo y curiosamente el desquiciado de quien les hablo también lo era, en fin, había una profecía que nos implicaba a ambos, donde básicamente uno no podía vivir a menos que el otro muera, por lo que finalmente terminamos en una batalla donde pude borrar su existencia pero a causa de los hechizos y la fuerza de voluntad que empleamos, fui absorbido por un vórtice para acabar en medio de un salín donde un rubio estaba atravesando de lado a lado con su espada a un sujeto que gritaba querer incendiar todo. Cansado de la fatigante pelea, no pude defenderme y finalicé encadenado, dándome tiempo a crear unas barreras repelente de gente y caer en un largo sueño con la esperanza de recuperar mi núcleo mágico al máximo, despertando a tiempo cuando esa rubia con cara de maniática llegó con ustedes- explicó pacientemente el mago, transfigurando unos muñecos y recreando desde la pelea hasta el momento que fue apresado.

-Pero…eso fue hace más de veinte años…- Ellaria condesó, sorprendida por lo oído.

-…Genial- con semblante plano comentó, entregando los muñecos a Elia para luego cerrar los ojos y llevar sus manos a su cabeza.

Las mujeres podía ver con simpatía al mago, tratando de comprender lo solo que debía de sentirse en este momento tras enterarse de esa pequeña información. Todas relajaron sus agarres a las armas, para que posteriormente Tyene y su madre se acerquen tentativamente hasta su lado para abrazarlo, notando como se sintió incómodo por un segundo y luego aceptar gustosamente la muestra de simpatía. Una sola mirada de la morena con ojos ambarinos hizo que sus dos hijas fuesen a avisar a los sirvientes para preparar un baño y la comida mientras ella guiaba al pelinegro por toda la habitación tratando de fortalecer sus extremidades inferiores. Contándole todo lo que sabía desde su última memoria con la tácita esperanza de convencerlo de participar en la reconquista Targaryen e inclinar la balanza hacia su bando.

* * *

La embarcación se movía a toda prisa gracias al soplido bravo del viento con aroma salado, el cual los despeinaba furiosamente. Ellas trataban de no mofarse a costa del ojiverde que regañaba con las ropas holgadas que vestía, oyéndolo decir entre dientes algo como "Lawrence de Arabia" ó "necesito un camello". La isla producida por los efectos volcánicos podía verse con más claridad a cada segundo que pasaba, alegando así la inminencia de tener que volver al ruedo de la estrategia y la batalla, donde esperaban que la experiencia aún fresca en la mente del hombre inglés les ayudase.

Su mano sentía el agua caliente de la costa mientras el sol le daba en su cara tras recostarse en el bote que encantó para simular a los que había en Hogwarts. Oía como Nymeria y Tyene discutían por un juego de palmadas que casi termina con un intento de ahogamiento por parte de la mayor a la menor, teniendo que ser separadas por Obara que estaba a punto de arrojarlas fuera de la estructura de madera.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la costa, el inglés bajó primero, humedeciendo sus ropas dornianas mientras caballerosamente pedía la mano de cada una de las mujeres que lo acompañaban para ayudarlas a salir del bote, siendo recompensado con malas imitaciones de actitudes dignas de una dama, sacándose unas risas. Cuando finalmente todos estaban de pie sobre la blanca arna, fueron rodeados por una gran cantidad de soldados con distintas armaduras y armas, advirtiendo al mago la amalgama de culturas que reconocía de su propio mundo.

-Lady Sand, es un gusto volver a verla y saber que está a salvo- habló un rubio de poca estatura y cicatriz en el rostro.

-Lord Mano de la Reina, debo admitir que su querida hermana no debe de estar muy feliz de saber que ni mi hija o yo estamos en sus Células Negras. Una lástima que algunas cosas no salgan como se planean, no? – Ellaria respondió lúdicamente, acomodándose sus finas prendas debido al soplo del viento.

-Sí…los pájaros de Varys comentaron algo muy interesante sobre ello. Y veo que ha traído a sus otras dos hijas, aunque desconozco al hombre que las acompaña. Me podría decir su nombre, milord? – cuestionó el Lannister al mago, confundiéndolo con un noble por las ropas que vestía.

-Harry Potter, y usted? – despreocupadamente se presentó, restándole importancia a los guardias que se pusieron alertas cuando estiró su mano al enano.

-Eh? Oh, sí! Tyrion Lannister. Mano de la Reina. Discúlpeme, Lord Potter, pero nunca he oído esa casa…- primero sorprendido y luego confundido habló el rubio.

-No me sorprende, después de todo, no soy de aquí. Ellaria, no tenías apuro por hablar con la niña dragón? – preguntó Harry, volteándose a ver a la ojidorada que trataba de no reírse con las actitudes de él.

-Tiene razón madre, deberíamos ir a con la Reina para darle nuestro apoyo. Por favor, podría guiarnos hasta ella? – Tyene pidió, siendo respondida con un asentimiento para posteriormente transitar unas interminables escaleras que le sacaron un gemido al pelinegro que iba con ellas.

* * *

Las Serpientes de Arena trataron de aguantar las ganas de golpear al sujeto mágico, ya que había ignorado la muestra de respeto hacia la mandataria peliblanca que lo miraba fijamente mientras todos los caballeros sostenían con fuerzas sus armas y unos gruñidos se oían desde las aberturas en las paredes.

-No piensas mostrar respeto a la Reina?- habló la mujer de ojos violetas.

-No- respondió simplemente el Potter, sonriendo suavemente ante los gruñidos que Nymeria estaba haciendo.

-No, su majestad- le replicó una joven de piel oscura que se hallaba de pie al costado del trono hecho en una roca volcánica, con la esperanza de que muestre algún signo de educación.

-Oh, por favor, no es necesario que se dirija de esa forma hacia mí- descaradamente contestó, provocándole risas a Tyrion, un hombre con la mitad del rostro quemado y uno con un peto que llevaba un lobo.

-Tienes idea de quién soy? – la blonda volvió a cuestionar, produciendo un masivo silencio en la taciturna sala.

-Solo de oído, pero si le soy honesto, no. Y ni me interesa saber sobre usted. Solo vine porque tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con aquellos que decidieron que era sensato encerrarme. Así que ni espere a que hinque la rodilla para reverenciarla cuando consiga su dichoso trono- contestó plausiblemente el ojiverde, ayudando a parase a las dornianas.

-Puedo ordenar a mis dragones a que te quemen en este mismo instante- replicó la Targaryen, asustando a Ellaria y sus hijas.

-De los cuales, solo tienes dos cuando supuestamente deberían ser tres…no me mires así, niña. Sé contar- le dijo Harry, mirando detenidamente los rostros que lo rodeaban, teniéndose un poco de fe al ver que ninguno de ellos tiene la velocidad necesaria como los mortífagos o sus aliados, pudiendo esquivarlos tranquilamente.

-Así que este es el hombre que la rescató, Lady Sand? – Daenerys dirigió su atención a la dirigente de Dorne.

-Está en lo correcto, mi Reina. Me disculpo por su actitud- inclinando la cabeza, le respondió.

-Descuide, al menos es honesto. Después de todo, Lord Snow también me hizo lo mismo- generando un pequeña mueca de felicidad, le dijo mientras miraba al aludido que se avergonzó levemente.

Antes de que alguien pudiese volver a hablar, el mago se encaminó directamente al líder norteño, esquivando en el camino a Obara que intentó frenarlo. Llegó frente a él, mirando detalladamente su rostro, entornando sus ojos para luego voltearse y hablarle a la Reina.

-Ellaria me dijo que los bastardos no heredaban el apellido de sus padres a menos que los reyes lo legitimen. Por qué no lo has hecho con él? – preguntó, señalando al bastardo del Norte.

-De qué hablas, Harry? – la mujer de ojos ambarinos preguntó mientras el resto se quedaba callado.

-Este niño tiene la misma cara que el Rey que vi morir pero con el pelo negro…y muchísimo más cuerdo- soltó el mago, creando un súbito silencio por toda la sala, donde los más ancianos enfocaron su mirada en el bastardo para luego mirarlo con asombro y empezar a susurrar entre ellos.

-No sé de qué hablas, pero mi padre es Ned Stark! – gritó Jon Snow, a punto de sacar su espada.

-Ellas me contaron una historia sobre un príncipe dragón y una doncella lobo. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría unir los cabos de esa historia y tu parecido con el Rey que vi morir…quieras o no negarlo, es tú problema, pero si un extraño como yo pudo darse cuenta, entonces necesitas encontrar a alguien que estuvo vivo en esa época para corroborarlo. Saben algo, voy a esperarlas afuera, cuando terminen me buscan- habló Harry, despidiéndose al final y dejándolos boquiabiertos.

* * *

El sol iluminaba desde el firmamento, calentando lentamente su piel pálida, siguiendo los consejos que aquellas mujeres de piel caramelo le aconsejaron. Sabía que había lanzado una bomba con su deducción, pero si estaba a punto de inmiscuirse en una guerra, entonces preferiría dejar las cosas en claro y que no hubiesen mentiras o engaños de por medio como Dumbledore dejó que sucediese incluso después de su muerte.

Un cuerpo se sentó a su lado en la arena, tomando un puñado de ella y dejado que se filtre poco a poco de entre sus delgados dedos. Si ahora tuviese que compararla con otras mujeres que había presente en la isla, diría que varias la superaban en belleza, pero la morena viuda tenía un magnetismo que la convertía en alguien muy atractiva en conjunto con su actitud de madre y guerrera. Algo muy distinto a cualquier cosa que pudiese haber sentido donde vivía antiguamente con cualquier mujer que conociese.

-Debería matarte en este momento...- la voz de Ellaria Sand resonó en sus oídos.

-Pero no lo harás porque…- complementó el mago, a la espera.

-Todo fue corroborado por Varys, quien aceptó el parecido y las incongruencias que la historia de Rhaegar y Lyanna tenía. La Reina decidió que Snow ahora fuese Stark en memoria al hombre que lo educó y trató como su propio hijo- contó la morena de casi cuarenta veranos de edad.

-Y ahora qué? – preguntó el hombre.

-Ahora acompañaremos a la Reina a una reunión para un cese al fuego temporal debido a que primero debemos pelear contra los Caminantes Blancos y el Rey de la Noche- respondió la atractiva dorniana.

Se miraron detenidamente a los ojos, con el sonido del mar como único factor de distracción. Las orbes esmeraldas trataban de halar algún indicio de broma o engaño en los cansados ojos ambarinos, teniendo que suspirar derrotadamente cuando vio que su temple solo corroboró sus palabras, estirando su brazo derecho por encima de su espalda delgada con el fin de atraerla y dejar que deposite su cabeza, llena de cabellos rizados, en su hombro.

-Nunca dijimos que pelearíamos contra unos muertos, pero si queremos seguir con vida, creo que lo mejor es que eliminemos esa amenaza y luego acabemos con la mujer loca- trató de tranquilizar el mago, oyendo varios pasos acercándose por detrás.

-Madre te ha contado? – Nymeria preguntó, dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Sobre los muertos? Entonces sí- le dijo el macho entre ellas.

-Tienes algún truco para lidiar con ellos? – Obara habló, ensartando la lanza a su lado.

-Me imagino que el fuego puede matarlos, no? – Harry preguntó.

-Según el nuevo Lord Stark, el fuego y vidriagón son las únicas cosas que pueden acabar con ellos- Tyene relató, mostrando una cuchilla rústica hecha de obsidiana.

-Conjeturo que no son dos o tres muertos los que haremos frente, por lo que ir cuerpo a cuerpo sería un suicidio. Lo mejor sería que aproveche cuando están todos juntos en un solo punto para destruirlos con el hechizo más fuerte que conozco- explayó sus pensamientos el inglés.

-Más que lo que hiciste en Desembarco del Rey? – Ellaria interrogó, moviendo su rostro para ver el perfil del pelinegro.

-Mucho más. Se llama _Fiendfyre_ , y es sumamente destructivo e indomable. Requiere mucha concentración para que no se vuelva en contra de uno- trató de explicar mientras sufría pequeños escalofríos en el cuello debido a la respiración de la morena a su lado.

-Lo dices como si estuviese vivo…- preocupada musitó la mujer adulta, quien a pesar de las actitudes descaradas de ambos, empezó a tomarle cariño al mago.

-Como les dije antes, la magia es intención. Y el _Fiendfyre_ es pura rabia y frenetismo. Es un fuego tan voraz que consume todo a su paso, dejando solamente cenizas- relató el ex prisionero, dejando en silencio a las cuatro mujeres, pensando en lo fuerte que realmente el mago es.

* * *

El grupo de féminas dornianas y el hombre que las acompañaba observaban como El Perro pateaba la caja de madera, dejando en libertad al cautivo Caminante Blanco mientras Jon Stark explicaba detalladamente lo importante que era enfrentarlos para no perecer por completo. Harry miraba detenidamente al líder Greyjoy, sintiendo ganas de torturarlo allí mismo por lo que le había hecho al dúo de mujeres que ayudó a escapar. Vio como enviaba disimuladas miradas a la Reina rubia de pelo corto, cuando él pregunto al joven norteño sobre la capacidad de los muertos para pasar por el agua, por lo que decidió interrumpir la respuesta del Stark tras presentir el engaño que pensaban tender.

-Sí, los Caminantes Blancos no se detienen incluso si hay agua de por medio. El Rey de la Noche congela todo a su paso, por lo que fácilmente podría crear un camino para atraparte y matarte- comunicó el mago tras unir varias escuchas y crear algo no tan fantasioso.

Gozó silenciosamente de las miradas de odio por parte del Greyjoy la Lannister, aunque le sorprendió vagamente el arrebato del caballero que vio el día que llegó, quien ahora tenía una prótesis de oro reemplazando su mano

-Tú! Tú fuiste el que destruyó todo para escapar con las prisioneras! Cómo es que aún sigues con vida!? – exclamó el rubio furiosamente.

-Vaya, vaya…parece que los años te han afectado demasiado, pequeño héroe. Una lástima que pasaste de caballero con radiante armadura, a un simple asesino de reyes, no? En cuando a cómo sigo aquí, digamos que no puedo quedarme muerto por más de un minuto- respondió Harry, acomodándose en su silla y creando un efecto lúdico en sus ojos como el antiguo director de Hogwarts solía hacerlo.

Solo las dornianas entendieron el significado real de sus palabras tras saber cómo era la vida del inglés después de que les contase, Y por ello mismo no se arrepintieron en soltar una risa que enfureció a la Reina Loca y sus súbditos, haciendo que el guardia real que siempre estaba a su lado empezase a marchar contra ellas, deteniéndose bruscamente al ver a los dragones.

-Ellaria, parece que "ese" sujeto aún está vivo. Aunque ahora parece una burda copia del monstruo de Frankenstein…- el mago dijo en voz alta, haciendo que todos se volteasen a ver al Perro, quien afirmó con la cabeza.

Una furia y tristeza descomunal se podía ver claramente en el rostro de la viuda, deseando internamente querer tener de rodillas al monstruo y poder sacarle los ojos, tal como lo hizo con su marido. Recapacitó de su actual estado emocional cuando su mano derecha fue apretada ligeramente por una mano masculina, perteneciente al ojiverde que diligentemente iba con ella.

-Qué es eso de "monstruo de Frankenstein", Lord Potter? – la Mano de la Reina Targaryen preguntó.

-Es una historia sobre un hombre que, con trozos de hombres muertos, hizo uno nuevo. Excepto que era completamente deforme. Y por el rostro de aquel hombre, he de suponer que fue él quien creó a este- señaló Harry a Qyburn, teniendo que apretar un poco más la extremidad de la ojidorada porque estaba a punto de pararse.

Los gruñidos dracónicos eran todo lo que se oía en Pozo Dragón con los rayos el sol hostigándolos desde el cielo despejado. La incertidumbre se palpaba en el ambiente, incapacitando cualquier Westerosi de poder hablar mientras el inglés mantenía una faceta de tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que controlaba a una furiosa viuda que solo podía seguir con su agarre para recordarse que muy pronto todos ellos la pagarían.

-Creo que todo quedó muy claro ahora. Movilizaremos nuestras tropas al Norte para acabar con la amenaza del Rey de la Noche y luego volveremos a nuestra pelea para poder retomar lo que es mío por derecho de nacimiento. Espero que empiece a comprender la magnitud de los hechos y tome riendas, o solo gobernará una tierra muerta- declaró Daenerys, parándose y yéndose, seguida de todos sus acompañantes.

* * *

Era tenso el aire del camarote que las dornianas tenían, en donde Ellaria no podía morse de la silla que ocupaba debido a que estaba llorando de rabia, con sus hijas confortándola mientras que internamente se morían de ganas de vengar a su padre. El mago enfocaba su mirada en el mar a través de uno de los ojos de buey, respirando profundamente el salado perfume que se mezclaba con el de los cuerpos femeninos de la habitación, viendo el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas que formaban constelaciones desconocidas para él. Durante unos largos minutos que parecían horas, nada cambió el ambiente del lugar hasta que Harry decidió agacharse de cuclillas frente a la viuda para tomar sus manos, atrayendo su vista y la de las demás para que posteriormente se sorprenda al ver que sacaba su varita y de la punta salía una luz blanca etérea que se transformó en un venado que correteó alrededor de ellas, poniendo sonrisas tempraneras en sus caras.

-Eso que ven, es la manifestación de mis recuerdos más felices para alejar las compulsiones negativas o aquellos que quiere dañarnos. Quiero que sepas una cosa Ellaria, todo en la vida se paga tarde o temprano. Así que no desesperes y preocúpate más por tu familia que aún tienes el placer de que te aman- le dijo él.

La morena escuchó atentamente, sintiendo como su confianza en él aumentaba a pasos agigantados, enviándole un escalofrío al sentir cuanto le afectaba su cercanía por momentos. Unas risas y consecuentemente un gemido de frustración se oyó por parte del trío de las Serpientes de Arena que intentaban jugar con Prongs, quien al ver que no había amenaza alguna, desapareció. Se mantuvieron tranquilos después de ello, decidiendo finalmente que era hora de descansar, recostándose cada uno en sus respectivos catres, esperando que el sueño viniese a buscarlos. Estaban a punto de conciliarlo, cuando de repente, unos extraños ruidos empezaron a oírse desde el pasillo, haciendo que rápidamente se sienten en estado de alerta, para que a continuación Harry se sonrojase y las demás mujeres empezasen a reírse. Quisieron volver a retomar el sueño pero los ruidos comenzaron a aumentar de volumen, fastidiando por completo al inglés que se puso de pie y salió al pasillo, donde Ellaria y sus hijas solo pudieron escuchar:

-Joder! Hay gente que quiere dormir en este barco! –

Seguido de eso, varias risas surgieron desde el interior de los camarotes y del Lannister enano que se hallaba en el pasillo vagando.

* * *

Copos níveos tenían las vestimentas finas de la nación sureña que se distinguía principalmente por el sol y la lanza de sus estandartes. El frío invernal escocía las pieles morenas femeninas, logrando que busquen inconscientemente calor al agruparse mientras fulminaban celosamente al ojiverde inglés que tranquilamente caminaba sobre el suelo blanco, apenas dejando señales de haberlo pisado.

El Potter reía internamente tras ver como sus nuevas amigas intentaban controlar el castañeo de dientes que sufrían por negarse a utilizar ropas más gruesas. Por algún motivo sintió las ganas de abrazarlas para burlarse como solía hacerlo ya hace mucho tiempo con Hermione, pero en lugar de ello, aplicó disimuladamente unos encantos de calefacción en las telas que llevaban, haciendo que giman de satisfacción y alivio.

-No podrías haberlo hecho desde el principio? – le reclamó en un susurro enojado la menor de las Serpientes de Arena.

-Y negarles aprender la lección de no ser tan orgullosas? Además, era chistoso verlas temblar por el frío- esquivando unos puñetazos, respondió el mago.

-Más te vale que empieces a dormir con un ojo abierto…- Obara amenazó.

-Por qué? Tienes pensado hacerme una visita nocturna? – respondió el hombre, moviendo sus cejas para dar más énfasis.

-Si madre lo hubiese dicho, pensaría lo mismo. Pero por otro lado, Obara solo querrá atravesarte de lado a lado- Tyene complementó, captando las mejillas rojas del macho y la mirada al cielo de su madre.

Solo la apertura de las grandes puertas de madera que custodiaban Winterfell salvaron al mago de sufrir burlas por parte de las jóvenes, viendo cómo se desarrollaba un espectáculo que atrajo la atención de todos cuando el nuevo Lord Stark fue derribado al suelo por dos mujeres y un enorme lobo blanco. Los Inmaculados y los Dothraki no perdieron tiempo para establecer una serie de tiendas para resguardarse del frío, a lo que Harry empezó a caminar entre ellas mientras aplicaba el mismo encantamiento que hizo previamente.

Todos, en el patio, oían atentamente por boca de Tormund y Dondarrion, como el Muro había caído por la tempestuosa furia del Rey de la Noche, que al parecer había logrado revivir al dragón que la Reina Targaryen perdió cuando fue a rescatar al grupo que buscó el Caminante Blanco que se usó en Pozo Dragón. El ojiverde esperaba pacientemente a que el bullicio, que se generó por la noticia, amainase. Le costaba ordenar sus pensamientos con el ruido, y para complicar las cosas, su antiguo instinto de salvar gente aún estaba intacto.

El frío mataba, la piel se le endurecía y la inevitable ausencia de sus seres queridos abrumaban su mente, obligándolo a fantasear con recuerdos desdibujados que intentaba unirlos y pegarlos con solo su frágil fuerza de voluntad. El impulso de los hechos golpeaban con la rabia de un huracán, exigiendo a la gente a dejar de lado los rencores con el fin de ver un nuevo amanecer. La oscuridad y las sombras serpenteaban alrededor del mago, quien tarareaba tristemente con la esperanza de sentirse mejor mientras esperaba ecos que nunca llegarían. La soledad en medio de la tempestad tocaba fibras que gritaban por la supervivencia a la que siempre tuvo que hacer frente.

Los rostros sangrantes lo miraban sin pestañear, desperdigando sobre la nieve hojas carmesíes bajo un viento fantasmal, invitándolo a unirse al parlamento que ellos componían, como si percibiesen el ente antiguo que su interior aloja, aquel que le hizo dar un paso al costado para que otros vivan. Para brindarle un momento donde todo comenzó de vuelta, para no volver a caer en aquella redundante vida de mártir a la que fue preparado sin su consentimiento.

-Milord, la gente ha estado buscándolo por horas. Se encuentra bien? – la voz amable hizo que el inglés mirase por encima del hombro, hallando la grácil figura de la muchacha pelirroja que tanto le recordaba a Ginny.

-Sí, gracias por su atención, Lady Stark. Tan solo ansiaba un poco de paz y aceptación- respondió lentamente él.

-Aceptación? Acaso es usted un seguidor de los Antiguos Dioses a pesar de ser de Dorne? – confundida cuestionó Sansa, tratando de develar el misterio que ni siquiera Varys podía resolver.

-Lamento decir esto, pero no soy de Dorne y tampoco soy fiel a ellos. Tan solo compartimos algunos rasgos particulares…además, el paisaje es digno de una belleza y armonía que obliga a respetarla- replicó Harry, sacudiendo las motas de nieve que tenía su azabache pelo.

Caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella, sonriendo suavemente, cosa que sorprendió a la mujer cuando vio lo similar que era la mueca a la que los árboles tenían, dándole un aspecto anciano y repleto de experiencia. Tomó cautelosamente el brazo que le ofrecía, teniendo cuidado debido a las experiencias previas con sus "maridos", pero al rato se tranquilizó tras percibir cariño y cuidado paternal con el trato brindado.

No hablaron de nuevo durante el regreso lento, tomándoles alrededor de veinte minutos para volver a ver las puertas de madera donde esperaba Ellaria y sus hijas, quienes sonrieron levemente cuando la viuda endureció la mirada al ver a la pareja caminar. La morena se aproximó a ellos en el instante que se separaron e inclinaron en señal de respeto, tomándolo rápidamente del brazo y llevándoselo a los cuartos, lo que dejó mudos a todos los presentes.

* * *

-Sigues enojada? – preguntó el mago, acomodándose las ropas gruesas mientras observaba por la ventana la multitud de soldados variopintos listos para la batalla.

No recibió respuesta alguna, haciendo que gimiese internamente por la tozudez que poseía la dorniana.

-Los soldados de ambas Reinas han empezado a marchar. En el castillo quedarán ustedes y doscientos caballeros en caso de tener que defenderlas, e incluso ayudarlas a escapar en caso de que el plan falle- comentó el hombre, asegurando la cuchilla de vidriagón en su cintura y la varita de sauco en su antebrazo derecho.

Nuevamente, la espalda angosta de la hermosa dama de edad fue todo lo que recibió como réplica.

-Una vez que termine esta guerra, nuestros caminos se dividirán y no tendrás que verme nunca más. Hasta entonces, procuraré tomar distancia para no molestarte. En fin, creo que es momento de irme, espero que el plan funcione o todos estamos condenados- sentenció cansinamente Harry, haciendo aparecer una capa en sus manos y poniéndosela encima, desapareciendo en el aire a medida que cerraba la puerta de la recámara, solo pudiendo oír la rota voz de Ellaria a último momento, diciendo:

-No te atrevas a dejarme sola en este mundo tú también…-

* * *

Ellaria Sand no podía mantenerse quieta en un solo lugar, recibiendo miradas de todos los presentes en el salón. Le costaba concentrarse y unir dos ideas coherentes mientras percibía a lo lejos el rugir de los dragones batallando. Sus uñas largas, rasguñaban la piel de sus brazos, generando varias laceraciones rojas paralelas en su tez tostada. Ninguna de las demás mujeres presentes, y algunos hombres, podía tranquilizarse. Intentaban generar alguna conversación, pero fallaban estrepitosamente, teniéndose que conformar con el sonido que producían las brasas crujiendo con el calor de las llamas danzantes que dos Sacerdotisas Rojas empezaron a cuidar tras haber llegado cuando las tropas ya habían partido.

-Qué ocurre, dorniana? Preocupada por el futuro padre de tus bastardas? – venenosamente punzó la Reina Lannister.

-Qué tal tú? Preocupada por el padre de tus hijos muertos? – mordazmente replicó la viuda.

-Debí haberte matado inmediatamente en las Células Negras en lugar de dejarte ver como sufría tu hija. Esta vez me aseguraré de acabar primero con él- exclamó la Reina Loca.

-Nunca lograrás ese propósito. Acaso no lo oíste en Pozo Dragón? Es reacio a quedarse muerto, además él puede acabar con todo tú ejercito por sí solo- burlonamente respondió Ellaria, oyendo como sus hijas se reían, enfureciendo aún más a Cersei.

-Grandes palabras para un hombre del que nada sabemos, excepto de que sobrevivió décadas en prisión y que de alguna forma curó un envenenamiento irremediable. Dígame, Lady Sand…qué lo hace tan magnífico? Acaso es como aquellos hombres de la Era de los Héroes? – la Araña preguntó, pues ninguno de sus pájaros pudo decirlo algo claro.

-Sé paciente Varys. Estoy segura que todos podremos ver desde aquí lo que hará. Le aseguro que será más notorio que lo que hizo en Desembarco del Rey- la dirigente de Dorne contestó, tomando asiento para no estresarse demasiado.

-R'hllor me ha mostrado la destrucción que dejó a su paso. Incluso advirtió que no debíamos tenerlo como enemigo ya que está a la altura de Azor Ahai- Melissandre comunicó, girando para ver a los presentes mientras Kinvara continuaba avivando el fuego.

\- Está diciendo que el Señor de la Luz le teme a un hombre? – Daenerys preguntó, recibiendo una leve afirmación de la mujer de rojo.

-Lord Potter me dijo, cuando lo encontré en el bosque de los Dioses Antiguos, que buscaba paz y aceptación en ellos. Dijo que compartía algunos rasgos particulares- Sansa contó, desde su posición sentada en el trono de Rara leña.

-Lo creo imposible todo lo que dicen- Arya refutó, moviéndose sigilosamente entre las sombras.

-Por qué? Creíamos que los dragones y los Caminantes Blancos eran meros mitos, y ahora mismo están peleando con y contra ellos. Entonces, por qué sería tan imposible que Lord Potter sea más de lo que nos muestra? – Tyrion se explayó.

-La Mano de la Reina Targaryen tiene razón, hermana. Lord Potter es mucho más de lo que pensamos. Él podría haber elegido no participar de esta guerra, pero creo que tomó su decisión cuando le dio aquella piedra a su hija, no Lady Sand? – la monótona voz de Bran resonó desde el umbral de la puerta mientras lo acompañaban Sam y Meera.

-Cómo sabe eso, Lord Stark? Solo nosotros tres estábamos allí…- Tyene preguntó.

-Soy el cuervo de tres ojos…lo veo todo. Y ahora, les recomiendo que graben este momento en sus memorias- declaró nuevamente el joven Stark, señalando una ventana lindera de donde empezaba a iluminarse.

Todos los presentes, ya sean nobles, soldados o bastardos, se pusieron de pie cuando el fulgor se volvía más y más potente, iluminando de un color amarillo rojizo la sala. El calor empezaba a notarse notoriamente, obligando a más de uno a quitarse algunas pieles que utilizaban para resguardase del frío. El ruido crepitante aulló en Winterfell, sacudiendo el interior de las personas, sintiendo instintivamente la rabia eufórica que llenaba el aire. Un destello casi blanquecino bañó la sala, para que posteriormente una figura aviar se posicionase en el cielo nublado simulando ser un sol, descendiendo inmediatamente con la misma sagacidad de un halcón, devorando todo a su paso con sus largas alas llameantes, sorprendiendo a todos.

Estaban atónitos, al punto que incluso los soldados fieles al estandarte Lannister dejaron caer sus armas en señal de derrota, negándose a pelear contra algo o alguien cuyo poder hacía empequeñecer a los dragones. Cersei cayó de rodillas, con la corona rodando en el suelo a metros de distancia, dándose cuenta que había perdido su Trono de Hierro.

Los Stark y la alianza de la Reina Targaryen miraban maravillados el espectáculo mortal que les permitía ver la ventana, donde solo escuchaban el piar fogoso en conjunto con varios gritos de euforia.

Ellaria solo podía tomar las manos de sus hijas, esperando a que nada le sucediese al hombre que desde hace varias semanas conoció. Que esa magia que tenía no lo abandonase o traicione, que su propio cuerpo no se canse y que su psique aguante la presión. Que regresase a su lado y poder volver a Dorne con el resto de las Serpientes de Arena, donde también esperaban el resto de las muchachas. Que solo no la abandonase en este mundo, no después de haberse encariñado con él.

-Clegane! Mátalas! Mátalas a todas! Que no quede nadie vivo! Quiero a todos los traidores muertos! No dejaré que ese hombre y su fuego me quiten mi reino! – en un desate de ira desesperada, gritó Cersei.

El gigante humano recubierto de armadura dorada avanzó violentamente blandiendo su espada desde atrás de un pilar, queriendo subyugar rápidamente a Sansa Stark pero siendo repelido por Brienne y Obara, quien intentó apuñalarlo con su lanza en las aperturas que generaba su protección.

La fuerza descomunal que ejercía las arrojó varios pies de distancia, teniendo que reponerse con velocidad si no querían perecer por su mano. Daenerys y Sansa empezaron a retroceder con la ayuda de Bran, Meera y Sam, mientras que el resto empuñaba sus armas y empezaban a atacar a cualquier soldado Lannister que tuviese la brillante idea de querer seguir las órdenes de la Reina Loca.

Ellaria y el resto de las Serpientes de Arena empezaron a ayudar a Arya Stark para atacar los flancos que La Montaña dejaba desprovisto de cualquier escudo, apuñalándolo con rapidez y retrocediendo para evitar ser escindidas. El látigo de Tyene hacía un esfuerzo potencial con el fin de retener uno de los brazos de Ser Gregor Clegane, teniendo que recibir ayuda de Varys e incluso de las Sacerdotisas Rojas.

Tyrion al ver todo el caos y la risa enfermiza que hacía su "preciada" hermana mayor hizo que algo dentro suyo hiciera clic y un rugido potente lo despertase de su letargo, aprovechando que estaba en el suelo para saltar sobre ella, rodeando su delgado cuello con sus pequeñas manos y apretase con todas sus fuerzas, limitando el aire a sus pulmones mientras ella lanzaba zarpazos con la esperanza de poder liberarse.

Habían logrado hacer sangrar profusamente al caballero de la Guardia Real, hallándose de rodillas, rodeado de seis mujeres completamente agotadas pero agradecidas de haberle cortado los músculos al asesino para que no pueda defenderse, quedando a la merced de ellas.

La dirigente de Dorne estaba exhausta luego de pasar varios minutos para hacer caer al hombre que asesinó a su esposo y previamente a la hermana y sobrina de este. Detestaba con toda su alma el hecho de que dicho monstruo aún viviese gracias al Maestre retorcido que la Reina Loca tenía. Y odiaba aún más el hecho de que sintiese que mientras respirase sería una amenaza para sus hijas, por lo que tomó su cuchilla férreamente en su mano derecha y se posicionó por detrás de La Montaña, rebanándole la garganta para luego dejar que Brienne lo decapite por completo.

* * *

-Qué demonios!? Las dejamos solas una hora y cuando volvemos, está todo pintado de rojo! – exclamó Harry, entrando al salón principal junto a Jon Stark y El Perro, sosteniendo un frasco con huevos que brillaban como si estuviesen en llamas.

Llegaron en el momento en que incluso Sansa y Daenerys estaban ayudando para acarrear los muertos y prenderlos fuego por precaución, olvidándose momentáneamente de limpiar para solo descansar en sus respectivos asientos tras la pelea que tuvieron.

-La Reina Loca se puso desquiciada y ordenó al monstruo junto a sus lacayos a matarnos luego de ver lo que hiciste. No nos sentó muy bien que digamos- Nymeria habló, tomando una copa de vino para recuperar fuerzas.

-Mataron a mi hermano? – preguntó Sandor Clegane, luciendo un poco pálido luego de la muestra de magia salvaje que empleó el ojiverde para acabar con el ejército de muertos helados.

-Sí…algún problema? – Obara cuestionó, sin soltar su lanza, sentada al lado de Arya Stark.

-No tengo ningún puto problema. Solo quería ser quien asesinase al puto monstruo- comentó con el mismo léxico que lo caracterizaba, haciendo sonreír por algún motivo a Tormund.

Cada uno fue acomodándose en cada silla que podía encontrar, dejando que algunos incluso se sienten en el suelo completamente agotados de la batalla que tuvieron contra los Caminantes Blancos. Sin importarle realmente si se había olvidado de la discusión, o lo había perdonado, Harry se sentó en la silla desvencijada que estaba libre al costado izquierdo de Ellaria, soltando un gemido de placer al poder poner a descansar su cuerpo.

-No iba Greyjoy con ustedes? – la dorniana preguntó, silenciando el salón.

-No estaba la Lannister con ustedes? – descaradamente replicó el mago.

La mujer de ojos dorados lo fulminó rápidamente, provocándole un chasquido con la lengua para luego alzar un dedo y señalar a Beric Dondarrion. Quienes habían permanecido en el Castillo de Winterfell, miraron inmediatamente al caballero tuerto que platicaba cordialmente con el dúo de Sacerdotisas Rojas.

-Intentó rebelarse en medio de la batalla y el revivido número dos lo decapitó rápidamente con su espada flameante- explicó llanamente el ojiverde, haciendo que más de uno suspirase de alivio por la noticia del infame sujeto.

-Revivido número dos? – la Reina Targaryen cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

-Gente que muere y son muy tercos para quedar de tal manera. Yo soy el primero, el tuerto el segundo, y tu compañero ruidoso es el tercero- explicó el mago, señalando finalmente al legitimado Stark que se ruborizó mientras su amigo salvaje de pelo rojo rugió en una carcajada.

-Y Cersei Lannister, mi Khaleesi? – Jorah Mormont cuestionó, con su eterna fidelidad brillando por si sola.

-Mi Mano la asesinó…aunque si me lo preguntan dos veces, diré que la Reina Loca murió de la impresión- contestó la rubia platinada madre de dragones, actuando de forma relajada por primera vez en muchos años.

Los ojos verdes miraron con fatiga como el mundo que habitaba la gran habitación reía y festejaba luego de poder acabar con dos guerras al mismo tiempo sin que nadie lo planease, manteniendo en mente que haría para las siguientes horas si la discusión unilateral que tuvo hasta momentos antes de irse a pelear significó algo. Sus manos se aferraron al frasco que emitía un gélido resplandor al tacto que servía para contener los huevos de Ashwinder que nacieron del fuego mágico descontrolado que uso para obliterar las fuerzas enemigas.

El sueño le ganaba con cada segundo que pasaba bajo el techo de roca, trayéndole memorias de su vida antes de venir a este mundo y obligarse a caer en un coma mágico. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo lento, soltando suspiros silenciosos mientras se recostaba inconscientemente en su asiento cerrando los ojos. Más de una vez dio su cabeza latigueó, despertándose de un pequeño sobresalto, hasta que encontró en punto exacto para acomodarse sin ningún inconveniente.

No sabía bien cuanto durmió debido a los gritos, pero con cada pestañeo que daba, la escena cambiaba. Desde gente bailando a borrachos en el suelo siendo arrastrados por compañeros o parejas, e incluso el mago vio por un segundo como utilizaban a unos lobos como caballos y hacían justas entre ellos…solo agradecía que el cansancio le servía de excusa en caso de que sean sueños o delirios.

* * *

Los ojos ambarinos no podían creer que el hombre que la liberó junto a su hijas meses atrás pudiese dormir tan tranquilo en medio de una bulliciosa fiesta donde todos gritaban extasiados por el fin de una batalla que de no haber sido por ciertos factores determinantes, hubiese acabado de forma trágica para el resto del mundo.

Se preocupó cuando solo le habló para preguntarle algo en el momento que logró hacerse de una silla, utilizando un tono descarado que ella rápidamente respondió con una mirada fija. No le hacía mucha falta saber que él estaba pensando detenidamente en la pelea que tuvieron hasta últimos segundos antes de verlo ir a masacrar a los Caminantes Blancos.

La morena se disculpó con la Reina Targaryen, para posteriormente pedirle ayuda a sus hijas para llevar el cuerpo dormido del mago hasta la habitación que compartían debido a la cantidad inmensa de gente que había. Recostándolo en la cama cubierta de pieles y pidiéndoles que vayan a disfrutar de la fiesta mientras ella se encargaba de él, cosa que las Serpientes de Arena respondieron con una sonrisa lúdica y un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos.

Cuando la puerta de la recámara se cerró, Ellaria pudo soltar un suspiro, tomando asiento al lado del cuerpo dormido del pelinegro, recorriendo sus mechones rebeldes entre sus dedos delgados. Pinchando sus mejillas con un dedo para luego deslizarlo por cada centímetro de su rostro, memorizando cada detalle, desde la cicatriz en su frente hasta la textura de su labios pálidos. Su mano poco a poco fue poniéndose más atrevida, descendiendo por su cuello y desatando los nudos que mantenían el jubón amarillo oscuro a su cuerpo, provocando que el aire helado de la zona le hiciese temblar por un segundo hasta que la mano morena de la dirigente de Dorne se posase sobre su abdomen.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron al ver el tinte tostado en su piel pálida, así como los músculos que empezaban a marcarse con el entrenamiento que recibía por parte de ella y sus hijas. No había tocado a un hombre desde que Oberyn había sido asesinado por La Montaña, decidiéndose solo por las mujeres, creyendo que nunca hallaría a alguien que pudiese hacerle sentir lo que su esposo logró, incluyendo que no la discriminase por ser una bastarda o tener un apetito sexual bastante florido.

Se posicionó por encima de su cintura, con sus delgadas y largas piernas tostadas mostrándose por las hendiduras laterales de su vestido naranja con un cinturón marrón. Utilizando ambas manos para sostenerse sobre los pectorales de Harry, quien se despertó al sentir los movimientos.

-Ellaria…? – confundido cuestionó el mago, pensando que ella estaba enojada con él.

-Hola, hombre mágico…veo que estabas cansado, no? – la dorniana preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas para avergonzarlo con la posición que tenían.

-Eh…sí, utilizar toda esa magia me agotó, pero la mini siesta me recupero. Pero…puedo saber que estás haciendo? Pensé que estabas furiosa conmigo, por lo que estaba pensando en irme a primera hora- confesó el ojiverde, tomando las pequeñas manos entre las suyas para empezar a sentarse, solo para ser derribado con fuerza contra el colchón.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses! No te irás, lo entiendes!? No sobreviví y maté a ese monstruo solo para ver cómo te vas! Vendrás conmigo a Dorne y vivirás allí a mi lado, comprendes!? Nunca doblegado. Nunca roto – exclamó la mujer de ojos dorados como el sol, luciendo entre temerosa y enojada.

-Entonces explícame la razón de por qué te enojaste tanto conmigo cuando la muchacha Stark venía a mi lado- le pidió el pelinegro, mirando seriamente a los ojos de la persona que rescató meses atrás.

Ellaria Sand abrió los ojos aún más, solo para clavar sus uñas en la piel del hombre que tenía debajo suyo, haciendo que sisee del dolor agudo que sintió. Sorprendiéndolo de forma exponencial cuando su rostro se dirigió a su cintura, depositando besos en su estómago, mordiendo la piel que recubría sus costillas, ascendiendo hasta su pecho donde con sus dientes se hizo de las protuberancias de su pectorales, provocándole una falta de aire y una curvatura de su espina dorsal, soltando un gemido mientras sus manos la tomaban rápidamente de sus mejillas color trigueña y la acercaba a sus labios con desesperación.

Ella saboreaba su labio superior al mismo tiempo que sentía como las manos mágicas recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, deshaciéndose del vestido que llevaba. Tanteando sus pechos con suavidad mientras ella tironeaba de sus cabellos revoltosos, demostrando que ella le enseñaría todo tras recordar lo tímido que lucía en temas sexuales, siendo después de todo un joven de siete y diez veranos cuando lo encerraron en las Células Negras.

Lo guio cariñosamente sintiendo que aunque mantuviese su rostro sereno, por dentro había un temor ante cualquier error que pudiese cometer y no complementar sus deseos. Tomó sus manos, llevándolas a puntos específicos que ella quería, la mano derecha a su pecho izquierdo, y su mano opuesta a su sexo, dejando que solo vaya dejándose llevar mientras ella le quitaba el resto de ropa.

* * *

No dijeron nada cuando vieron salir el sol por la ventana que dejaba entrar un céfiro fresco, teniendo que abrazarse más juntos y taparse con el juego de pieles que la cama tenía. El albor calentaba muy lentamente sus caras, compartiendo una mueca de felicidad y cansancio tras tener una noche ajetreada que terminó por fulminarlos.

Él ya no necesitaba de una explicación, comprendiendo tácitamente la razón de su manera de actuar, sintiéndose amenazada por perder aquello que llegó a ella sin esperarlo, pero abriendo sus brazos felizmente. Ella solo deseaba ahora poder regresar con sus hijas y el mago a Dorne, para disfrutar por primera vez en mucho tiempo del sol y la arena, viendo crecer a sus hijas sin la necesidad de tener que andar por encima de su hombro para cualquier peligro que se avecinase.

Las manos de ambos volvieron a inquietarse, yendo a lugares erógenos que empezaron a sacar gemidos sonoros al dúo, fundiéndose en el baño de sudor y perfumes almizclados. Mordidas en sus cuellos se notaban en el momento que sus cobertores cayeron al suelo tras girar juguetonamente en una lucha para decidir quién estaría arriba, aprovechando para estimularse entre sí en la búsqueda de alguna oportunidad e imponerse.

Tras abstraídos estaban en sus acciones, que cayeron al suelo del susto cuando un estruendoso golpeteo se escuchó desde afuera de la habitación:

-Por el amor a los Siete! Ya dejen dormir por una maldita vez! Soy la Reina de Poniente y necesito descansar! –

* * *

 _ **Bueno, se acabó otro One- Shot de mi serie de crossover y espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Por favor, déjenme sus opiniones para saber si capté bien la ambientación o las rasgos de los personajes.**_

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé...Cuando comencé a escribir este fic no había visto la última temporada en detalle, olvidándome que Obara y Nymeria había sido asesinadas por Euron, pero bueno...al momento donde me di cuenta, ya era tarde y tuve que arreglármelas como pude.**_

 _ **Siempre me pareció un personaje más dúctil el de Ellaria Sand, siendo capaz de ser sarcástica y extremadamente peligrosa a la vez, pero incluso en momentos demostraba una bondad con sus hijas u Oberyn.**_

 _ **Con Harry? Bien, lo introduje a un mundo sin capaz de poder tener una oportunidad de defenderse de manera inmediata debido a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.**_

 _ **Espero que realmente les haya sido de agrado y por favor no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


End file.
